


Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Season 3, stupid plan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Et si la Confrérie du Tofu montrait à Oropo que son plan est idiot ?
Kudos: 4





	Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 20 septembre 2017.

« C'est moi qui ai donné l'Eliacube à Nox ! »

Jusqu'ici, les membres de la Confrérie du Tofu avaient écouté Oropo parler sans l'interrompre. Mais en entendant cela, Yugo ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre, visiblement très énervé :

« PARDON ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Nox a trouvé l'Eliacube par hasard !  
\- Non mais je lui ai pas donné directement, hein. Je me suis simplement assuré que l'Eliacube était au bon endroit pour que Noximilien puisse le trouver en temps et en heure.  
\- ... Attends, attends, attends. C'est complètement stupide ce que tu racontes !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tout le temps, tout ça, c'est stupide ! Tu es en train de te plaindre d'être né, alors que tu es la cause de ta propre naissance ! C'est une boucle temporelle !  
\- ... Quoi, dit-il ?  
\- Quoi, dirent Amalia et Evangelyne ?  
\- Quoi, ajoutèrent les autres ? »

Visiblement personne ne semblait avoir compris. Yugo soupira, prêt à expliquer, lorsque Adamaï prit la parole, après un sursaut de révélation.

« Fichtre, tu as raison ! C'est une boucle temporelle !  
\- Exactement !  
\- Heu, pardon de gâcher votre joie, les interrompit Tristepin, mais ça vous dérangeait de vous expliquer ?  
\- Oropo vient de nous dire que c'est lui qui a déclenché le Chaos d'Ogrest et la découverte de l'Eliacube par Nox, dit Adamaï. Or, c'est parce que ces deux événements sont arrivés que nous nous sommes retrouvés à devoir lutter contre Nox, puis contre Qilby, puis contre Ogrest !  
\- Oui, tout à fait, renchérit Yugo ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Nox, Grougal nous aurait sans doute élevés ensemble ! Il nous aurait appris à utiliser l'Eliacube et à nous méfier de Qilby !  
\- Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Ogrest, tu n'aurais jamais donné naissance aux Eliotropes...  
\- Sauf que Oropo...  
\- Oui, répondit ce dernier ?  
\- ... que Oropo, donc, reprit Adamaï, a fait tout cela en se basant sur les souvenirs qu'il a hérité de Yugo ! Donc il SAVAIT que cela allait arriver ! Il savait que Yugo et moi nous allions nous disputer et que Yugo allait les créer. C'est une boucle temporelle.  
\- Oooooooh, je vois...  
\- Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que Oropo a décidé de le faire pour se venger des Dieux...  
\- Oui, reprit Oropo, plein d'énergie ! Parce que les Dieux n'ont pas écouté nos prières !  
\- Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas VOS dieux, lui lança alors Evangelyne, visiblement agacée.  
\- ... Certes... Mais Yugo nous a abandonnés !  
\- Il n'était pas né, dit alors Amalia, qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. Donc tout ça, tout ton plan, n'a aucun sens Oropo ! C'est N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
\- Mais...  
\- NON, cria la princesse Sadida, PAS DE MAIS ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CES BÊTISES ! TU ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE TON PLAN DÉBILE ET ON RENTRE À LA MAISON ! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE MOI ! »

Tout le monde la regarda alors avec de grands yeux, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. S'en suivit alors une longue minute de silence, pendant laquelle chacun regardait les autres en attendant que quelqu'un n'ose parler. Finalement, ce fut Oropo qui reprit la parole.

« Hum... Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment arrêter l'Eliabombe maintenant qu'elle est lancée... »

Et tout le monde soupira longuement en entendant cela.


End file.
